


The Field Trip: Tony and Peter Reunion Edition.

by moreofareaderthanawriter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Happy Peter Parker, Peter Parker Misses Tony Stark, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreofareaderthanawriter/pseuds/moreofareaderthanawriter
Summary: Peter misses Tony as hes away on business. Nothing like a field trip to Stark Industries to make him feel better!
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 678





	The Field Trip: Tony and Peter Reunion Edition.

Ever since the vulture incident, Peter hadn’t gone more than a week without seeing Mr Stark. Whether it was working in the lab, Iron Man scooping Spider-Man out of a sticky situation on a mission or just grabbing a cheeseburger at some roadside joint, they saw a whole lot of each other. Tony had grown extremely fond of the boy and was letting himself indulge in it now that he knew how much he also meant to the kid. They made each other happy.

So, they saw each other a couple times a week, sometimes every day, sometimes once a week during the rough time as they jokingly called it. They spent more time together than either of them spent with anyone else bar May and Pepper, and they had become extremely difficult to separate. So, when Tony had been forced to travel to East Asia for some talks on amending the accords, for what was supposed to be a fortnight, Peter was grumpy, but he sucked it up. He could last 2 weeks. It also made him feel better to know Tony was just as irritable on their nightly phone calls.

Then two weeks became three weeks. Three weeks became a month. A month became “I don’t know when I’ll be coming home”. Nightly phone calls became a weekly 10 minutes as Tony was increasingly busy. Peter got increasingly miserable without Tony to hang out with, it sucked. He missed the lab with Bruce and Tony, but mostly Tony. He missed training with the Avengers and Tony, but mostly Tony. He missed Star Wars binge nights with Rhodey and Tony, but mostly Tony. 

After a month and a half without seeing his mentor rolled around, Peters mood changed. This was because in the final lesson of the day at school, Mr Harrington asked the decathlon team to stay back. Curious, they stayed in their seats whilst the rest of the class filed out. Once the room had cleared, Mr Harrington spoke excitedly “I am delighted to tell you guys that we’ve managed to score a field trip for a week on Friday… to Stark Industries! We received contact from Pepper Potts herself, due to our excellent academic performance at Nationals last month! Get your slips signed and in by the end of this week please.”

Peter perked up immensely. He assumed Pepper knew he missed Tony and gave him the chance to go to the tower and see everyone, even when Tony wasn’t there. He couldn’t wait to see everyone. There was the slight downside that he was sure Flash would berate him the whole time however – and just on cue… “Hey Penis, can’t wait to expose all your lies about having an internship with Tony Stark you pathetic loser”. Peter just rolled his eyes at Flash, wishing that he could just show him up. But thinking about it, it was a good thing Tony was not going to be around because he might literally punch Flash in the face.

The day of the trip came round fast. Peter had literally heard nothing from Tony in the past week, but he was just excited to be back at the tower; two months was way too long. 

The coach ride to the tower was quick, despite Flash’s tormenting, and before Peter knew it they had arrived, an excitable Ned and always cool MJ by his side. They all walked into the lobby, his teammates in awe as Mr Harrington walked up to reception to inquire about their tour. They were soon joined by a tour guide, Kelly, who smiled at Peter happily before handing out visitor passes all round. Well, almost all round. 

Flash quickly piped up “Excuse me Kelly, you’ve missed my classmate Peter. He needs a badge too.” Flash smirked at Peter cockily.

Kelly quickly responded “As a matter of fact he doesn’t, I’m sure Peter brought his own. Peter?”. Peter held up his gold rimmed badge, shiny and fancy compared to the simply green rimmed visitor badges. “What the f…” Flash blurted out. “No cursing young man, I do believe Peter has mentioned his internship before?” Kelly replied raising an eyebrow.

Peter simply nodded before following her towards the elevator where they would have to scan their badges, leaving a gobsmacked Flash following behind. 

Friday began to speak as each badge was scanned, making his team jump “Visitor Green Level 1. Welcome to Stark Industries and enjoy your visit”. Peter was the last to go through, and Friday’s tone became instantly more welcoming “Peter Parker Gold Level 10. I’m sorry Peter but boss is not in right now, should I inform him anyway of your arrival?” Peter smiled sadly “No thanks Fri, he doesn’t need to know. I’ll see him soon enough I guess”. He really, really missed Tony. He stepped through into the elevator, and in that moment he was reminded who he was at the tower with. Flash’s jaw was dropped more than he thought humanly possible, and Peter felt a mix of embarrassment and smugness. He had to believe him now, but how was he going to explain his gold access and friendliness with the AI? Luckily he didn’t have to, as Kelly smirked at him and got swiftly on with the tour.

The day went by too quickly, Peter had been having a really great time seeing the stuff he didn’t usually get to see like the museum, and he even bumped into a few of his friends, much to Flash’s further jealousy and disbelief. Highlights of the day included:

Realising there was a Spider-Man exhibit in the Avengers Museum, despite the fact Peter wasn’t technically an Avenger. A plaque written in Tony’s loopy handwriting sat below Peters first suit reading “Our Queens neighbourhood hero started out in this onesie until I came in and upgraded his ass. The kindest, funniest, most loyal and brave little bug. The one who will be the best of us. PS: He hates spiders and he’s my favourite young adult, though I’ve never told him that. What a privilege for you underoos if you ever read this”. Peter didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. He missed Tony so much.

They’d been lucky enough to get a viewing of an Avengers training exercise between Captain America and Black Widow, who upon seeing Peter had grinned and greeted him like an old friend. Peter joked around with them, once again forgetting who he was here with, though he was swiftly reminded when his Spidey Sense picked up the gobsmacked stares that his teammates were burning into his back as the pair of heroes walked away to continue sparring. He turned around sheepishly, mumbling “Well you do know that I work here”. “Working here doesn’t mean you know CAPTAIN AMERICA and BLACK WIDOW” his friends squealed in awe and excitement, Peter just shrugging helplessly, a smile on his face. It had been great to see the heroes, he’d missed them. But he missed Tony so much.

They also got to go to Bruce’s lab, who quickly got Peter to help him demonstrate a bunch of different experiments for his team, telling them what a wonderful scientist Peter was, ruffling his hair fondly. By this point his friends had given up being shocked and were just hanging onto every word Peter said, looking at him with a newfound level of respect. All bar Flash, who was still glowering. Peter didn’t care though. Being back in the lab with Bruce was so familiar and his happy place, just missing one man. Wow he missed Tony so much.

All too soon the day came to an end. They were herded back down to the lobby, and despite knowing he was obviously half way around the world, Peter was gutted he hadn’t seen Tony. He didn’t know when he’d get to speak to him again or when he’d be back, so Peter turned glumly, ready to leave the tower and get back on the bus. 

They were stepping back onto the bus, Peter at the end of the line, when Peter noticed Happy pulling up in a sleek black Audi. Peter wished he could stay to say hi, but they were going to get stuck in traffic as it was. Also, seeing Happy would just make him miss Tony even more. So Peter turned to step onto the bus, ignoring the slamming car door and Happy’s shout of “Hey Peter is that you”. Peter had not noticed a second car door shutting. He hadn’t noticed his teammates jaws fully drop for the 100th time that day. So when he heard a very familiar voice behind him say “Surprise! Where do you think you’re going kid”, he replied automatically “Back to school Tony”

Then he froze. It registered. Peter turned slowly, staring straight into the eyes of a grinning Tony Stark in a band tee and jeans, suitcases piled up on the pavement as Happy got them out the car. Tony Stark stood just a few metres away, taking his sunglasses off and showing the pure joy in his eyes. He slowly held out his arms. Peter did not need a second invitation.

He jumped from the bus and barrelled into Tony, hugging him tightly as Tony returned the gesture, burying his cheek in Peters curls. Peter could only mumble “I missed you so much” as Tony laughed “I missed you more Pete. Next time I have to go I’m kidnapping you and taking you with me”

After a few moments Peter once again remembered, who he was there with. He quickly straightened up, turning in Tony’s arms, as Tony wouldn’t let go. He just stared at his teacher and friends helplessly, not even sure where to begin explaining why he’d just hugged Tony Stark, and had been hugged back by the famous man, in a very obvious display of affection. Tony however stepped in, addressing Mr Harrington as he kept his arms wrapped round Peters shoulders “Field trip I’m guessing. Mr teacher sir, you may leave now, he’s not going anywhere. Too much to catch up on with my favourite and only personal intern. His Aunt has cleared it, its fine. Hope you all enjoyed your tour of my humble abode. Now get out” Before Peter could burst out laughing Tony had turned him round and was walking him back to the building hugging him close to the side. Peter was the happiest he’d been in 2 months.

The last thing he heard from outside was “Mr Harrington, Flash has sort of fainted”.  
Peter couldn’t stop the grin. Best. Field Trip. Ever.


End file.
